Reality through the Dreams
by YenohPankake
Summary: The Village Hidden in the Leaves is a suspicious place and assassinations benefiting the Fire Country draw the Village Hidden in the Sound to investigate when they get something disturbing. Full summery inside.


Summery:

The Village Hidden in the Leaves is a suspicious place and assassinations benefiting the Fire Country draw the Village Hidden in the Sound to investigate. The Sound put all efforts to find the break they need until they find a mindless young boy. Is he the connection they need? And what can they do to find the _real_ him?

* * *

><p>The Mizukage shuffled through the papers, the lightening had cut out the power so he was working via candlelight, not that he minded. He was soon to sign a treaty with Suna, the Land of Water was to supply resources and shinobi to aid them in their fight against Konohagakure, but he wasn't sure.<p>

The Fire Country had been steadily taking over, first Kusagakure, then Tanigakure, Amegakure and Ishigakure, leaving Suna to fall on Water for help and an escape, the elders had said it was for the best, Suna was a prosperous country with many wonderful ninja, they even had their own tailed beast who was controlled by the Kazekage himself. Truth to be told, he didn't want to become part of anyone's war, especially one with the Fire Country.

When this had started, he had sent an adviser to help them and also to update him, but it was barely helpful, only that Konoha had some sort of secret weapon and that each Kage had been mysteriously killed...

He ruffled his hair in confusion as someone knocked at the door. He called a "Come in" whilst starring out the window.

The door swung open and a pair of light footsteps made him turn to see a small child, visibly shivering his arms wrapped around himself and head bowed, possibly 6 years old. He frowned at the child.

"Child? Whats wrong?" He stopped his step when the flash showed the blood behind the boy, an arrow protruding from the corpses chest. His eyes widened when he spotted the bow strapped to the boy's back, pieces falling into place as the child pulled a dagger from it's sheath on his left leg.

He smirked at his discovery. He keeled down to the boy's height. The boy's lips were moving in a blur and his eyes wide and blank, thick marks on his cheeks gave off the impression of whiskers. Mizukage caught a "Can't do it" before going back into the blur of words. His smirk widened.

"'Course you can't do it, I'm the Mizukage"

A flash illuminated the boy's face, his sunshine blond hair, his tan skin, his pink lips and the bluest of eyes he had seen, only dulled and showed no expression. He stood up before performing some hand signs and spouting tolerances of water at the small child. As it subsided, his eyes widened, the boy was wet, but was still, I mean, hadn't moved. The boy withstood the attack. It was that simple.

The boy slid his finger through the hole at the end of the knife before performing his own symbols, a ball of swirling chakra formed in his other hand, a smaller ring surrounding the swirl. The Mizukage started to form another sequence of signs before the knife slid into his hand and pinned it to the wall behind him. He dug his finger into the wound in his hand before drawing symbols on the wall as fast as he could.

The boy advanced with the swirling ball, slowly pushing it into the leaders chest, he only felt numb before the chakra sliced away at his chest, his hand shook as he finished the last of the symbols. The small circle spun and a bright yellow eye appeared, watching as the boy cut the leaders throat and stuck a tag to the body and took the head still dripping blood. The explosion shook the office and lit up the boy again, the eye taking in every physical detail before fading into the wall.

The flames licked at the surroundings as the child opened the window, not looking back at the burning pyre behind him.

A sparkle caught in the wind as the boy disappeared into the storm.

* * *

><p>Well? How was it?<p>

Vey: this is just the prologue/preview for her new story, but she wanted to put this on before she forgot-

I MEAN I HAD TO REWRITE THIS 3 TIMES BECAUSE MY CONNECTION WAS BAD!

I won't put up any more until my other stories have been finished, but I wanted to give you a taster of what's to come ^w^

Katii xxx


End file.
